Episode 5469 (26th March 2003)
Plot It's day one of married life for Peter and Lucy and Peter pretends that he's got to go to a meeting in Bradford. To Peter's horror, Lucy says she'll go with him. Peter phones Shelley. Shelley tells him that she's going to stay in Bradford for the week to look after her mum and doesn't want picking up today. To Peter's relief he tells Lucy the meeting has been cancelled and that he's free all week. Tyrone asks Katy if she wants to come with him when he delivers Mike's car back to his flat. She agrees. Joe brings Lisa Ibbetson into the Rovers. Karen is consumed with jealousy. Gail changes her mind and attends Richard's funeral. She feels bitter and empty. Archie conducts the service - they are the only two people present. Tyrone and Katy drop Mike's car off at the flat and Katy insists on having a look round. Katy persuades Tyrone that they should use Mike's flat while he's away. Lucy overhears Peter on the phone to Shelley. She accuses him of still seeing Shelley. Peter manages to wriggle out of it saying that she rang because it's the day of the funeral and she was upset. The unveiling of Maxine's memorial bench takes place outside the salon. Ashley makes a speech. Gail bumps into the crowd round the bench on her way back from the funeral. Ashley makes it clear that he doesn't hold her responsible at all. Gail is grateful. Audrey and Emily are shocked to hear that she's just been to Richard's funeral. Cast Regular cast *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Archie Shuttleworth - Roy Hudd *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Joe Carter - Jonathan Wrather *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lisa Ibbetson - Lucinda Oliver Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Quays *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crematorium *Lucy Barlow's flat - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Bev Unwin's house, Bradford - Hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail says her final goodbyes to Richard, while Ashley mourns for Maxine. Meanwhile, Peter's situation grows ever more unmanageable, and Joe parades his new girlfriend in order to get a reaction from Karen. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,690,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ashley Peacock: "We thought about a tree or a rosebush, but we settled for a bench outside the salon. The place where Maxine used to find out all the gossip. Over the road from t'pub where we had many a good night, a stone-throw away from our house where we spent the happiest years of our lives. What I'm really looking forward to is... is seeing it being used." Category:2003 episodes